


420 Watchers Thank You prompt (2)

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Ratings: PG, Story within a Story, Turtle Tots, thank you prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: - Thank you prompts for 420 watchers :)<br/>Rating: - PG<br/>Warning: - this does have a halloween story in it but the turtle tots are about eight years old so nothing really graphic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deviant: tmntstyle<br/>Prompt: A Halloween fic for the tots! <br/>Type: Turtle Tots<br/>Note: so the story Donnie is telling is one I was told as a child, my memory of it is a little sketchy so some details probably aren't completely correct but I put down what I could remember. If anyone knows the story and who came up with it let me know (credit where credit is due) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	420 Watchers Thank You prompt (2)

Donatello pressed the button on the flashlight and shone it round the other three turtles. The four of them were sat on their shared bed, each with his blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders grinning in expectation. 

Clearing his throat Donnie turned the flashlight to shine it up in his own face, the light giving him the vague outline of his brothers. He opened his mouth to speak but paused for dramatic effect.

“Come on Donnie start talking,” Raph instructed.

“Okay guys but you know this story is really scary, maybe too scary for you,” Donnie explained.

Leo and Raph both snorted at that, they were after all the toughest of turtles they didn’t scare easily.

“Don’t worry we are all used to Mikey peeing the bed anyway,” Raph teased.

“Hey!” Mikey protested. “I haven’t wet the bed for ages.”

The other three turtles chuckled at that but settled down for Donnie to tell his story.

“There was a house at the top of a mountain and in this house lived a husband and wife. Despite working very very hard their food just didn’t grow and slowly they began to starve. Knowing he needed to give his wife some food, the husband decided it was time to go out hunting,” Donnie began his story.

“Does he run into some maniac in the forest?” Raph asked.

Turning the flashlight around Donatello shone it in Raph’s face, making the emerald green turtle squint. Before he could open his mouth Leo and Mikey were shushing the hot head. Turning the flashlight back around Donnie continued his story.

“Leaving his wife alone was hard but the husband promised to be back as soon as he could with food. Picking up his axe he headed out leaving his wife alone. She sat at the table waiting for him to come back and slowly the time passed and the husband did not return.”

“Totally met a maniac in the forest!” Raph declared.

Leo leant over and clapped his hand over Raph’s mouth, hoping to silence the hothead but Raph simply licked Leo’s hand. Pulling away in disgust Leo glared at his brother but was happy to see that Raph had shut up.

“Days passed and the wife was slowly starving to death. Sat at the table tapping her fingers against the wood she looked down at the thin limb, an idea sparking in her mind. Lifting her hand up to her mouth she began to suckle on one of her fingers. Closing her eyes in delight at the feel of the flesh in her mouth. Before she knew it her teeth closed on the finger and she began to eat it!”

“EWWWWW!” Mikey declared loudly looking down at his fingers.

Donnie made to speak but a chuckle came out instead. If there was one thing he loved about his baby brother was the very dramatic side he displayed.

“It tasted so delicious to her that she couldn’t stop. Soon all the flesh was gone from her hand, leaving only a bony limb; but still she was so hungry. Lifting up her other hand she licked her lips and slowly raised it to her mouth,” Donnie continued.

“The husband meanwhile had searched the mountain from the bottom to the top for food but had found nothing. He was beyond weary and so very very hungry but he was determined to return home and be with his wife for their last days. Opening the door to his home he froze in place at what he saw.”

Donnie paused and turned the flashlight around to shine it in each of his brother’s faces. Mikey was staring at him wide eyed but the little grin which twitched at the corners of the sea green mouth, told Donnie he was secretly enjoying it. Looking at Leo and Raph he could see that each of the supposed tough turtles had paled a little and were staring at him with apprehensive faces.

“Sat at the table was his wife but she was not like he had left her. Instead all that was left of her was her bones and yet she was still alive. Her bony form turned at the sound of the door opening and the hollowed out eyes settled upon her husband’s skinny but still flesh covered form.”

“The husband didn’t know what to do or what to say but his heart almost stopped when his wife’s mouth opened and a horrible voice spoke up ‘Gringle grangle, gringle grangle I eats my meats raw!’ Without another word the skeleton form threw herself across the room at her husband. ‘Gringle grangle, gringle grangle I eats my meats raw!” she declared the bony fingers reaching out to claw at her husband’s face.”

A small squeak sounded across from Donnie and the small genius stopped his story to identify where the sound had come from. 

“Mikey you okay?” Donnie asked looking at his baby brother.

“Yeah this story is awesome, she’s gonna tear his face off and eat it all up!” Mikey grinned back.

Once more Donnie turned his attention to Leo and Raph who he noted had shuffled closer to each other.

“We’re fine,” Leo explained clutching tightly at his blanket.

Donnie frowned but decided to continue.

“Finally able to move the husband turned away and ran out of the house and away from his skeleton wife. He began to run down the mountain but behind him all he could hear was ‘Gringle grangle, gringle grangle I eats my meats raw!’ He stumbled and fell, gravity taking hold of him and plunging down the side of the mountain. Yet still behind him he could hear ‘Gringle grangle, gringle grangle I eats my meats raw!’”

He could hear the two tougher turtles breathing a little faster but Mikey was bouncing up and down on his knees in excitement.

“Did she catch him? Did she eat his face?” Mikey asked his words tripping over each other in his excitement.

Donnie grinned back at his baby brother happy that he was having so much fun.

“The husband came to lie at the bottom of the mountain, his body broken and limp. Taking deep breathes he stared up at the sky before his heart froze in fear; ‘Gringle grangle, gringle grangle I eats my meats raw!’ Turning his head he saw the horrifying form of his skeleton wife move closer and closer to him, her bony claws reaching out for his face.”

“He opened his mouth and screamed in pain as she began to eat his face, tearing the skin from his bones and stuffing it into her bone face. Slowly his flesh disappeared until all was left was the bone of her husband, but unlike her he no longer lived. Gnashing her teeth together the wife looked about despite the meal she still felt hungry.”

“Getting to her feet she headed down the rest of the mountain knowing that there was a village quite a few miles away. Every few steps she would gnash her teeth together before she would laugh and announce “Gringle grangle, gringle grangle I eats my meats raw!”

With dramatic flair of his creepy voice, Donnie finished the story and waited in expectation of his brothers reactions.

“She ate his face! She ate his face!” Mikey declared bursting into laughter. 

Donnie grinned back at his baby brother and turned his attention to the other two turtles. He was surprised to see their eyes were wide with fear and they were trembling a little under their blankets.

“Did . . . did she find the village?” Leo asked.

Mikey looked over at Donnie and saw the genius frown a little.

“Yeah she found the village and she ate everyone’s face and then she moved on to find more faces to eat because she was still so hungry. Who knows she may have found her way to New York and is somewhere in the sewer?” Mikey teased grinning widely.

The last of the colour drained from Leo and Raph’s faces. Donnie and Mikey giggled loudly before leaning forward closer to the two scared turtles.

“Gringle grangle, gringle grangle we eats our meats raw!” Donnie and Mikey stated.

“DADDY!” Leo shouted and bolted from the room.

Raph was quickly on his heels, the blanket which he was clutching as tightly to his body as he could flying out behind him. Donnie and Mikey exchanged glances before laughing loudly.

“How did you come up with that story Donnie?” Mikey questioned in between giggles.

“I heard some humans telling it the other week when Master Splinter took me out with him when we went savaging,” Donnie explained.

Mikey grinned and threw his arms around Donnie’s neck giving him a big hug.

“Hey Donnie,” Mikey whispered.

“Yeah Mikey?” Donnie whispered back nuzzling into his baby brother.

“I’m hungry.”

END


End file.
